Kidnapped
by Qubie
Summary: Sango and kagome have taken a road-trip , that has taken a turn for the worse. When they decide to stop and ask a mysterious stranger for directions. They have ended up in in a nightmare where the will be broken and secrets will be unleashed. Four go in ... how many will come out. No one is safe ... around him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : ! ROAD-TRIP

" Kagome ever since we've graduated collage we've done nothing but use our parent's money and sit around on our assess. " sango said.

" I don't know what we should do, nothing has been happening lately. " kagome said, spreading out on the couch.

" Oh come on think kagome , think. "

" Well sorry I'm not much of and idea person. " kagome sighed.

" We could go on a road trip you know to find love or just lust over hot guy's. " sango said excitedly.

" We could go on a trip but I'm not sleeping with anyone catching something from a one night stand is the last thing i want to do , especially when we are clearly in relationships with someone i love. " kagome said.

The two agreed they would leave one week from now and they would spend it packing . The week was coming to an end. Sango and kagome would leave at 4:00 that was in one hour.

***  
>Kagome and sango were ready and hopped into sango's four by four keep and set off for where ever the wind would take them.<p>

Kagome took out the map stared at it long and hard.

" We're lost." kagome said.

" No we're not i know where I'm going. " sango said in denial.

" Look there's a house i see lights maybe we could ask for a way out of this hic town. " kagome said.

" Fine nag nag nag. " sango murmured.

Kagome and sango got of the car kagome and checked around back. Sango went up to the porch and knocked on the door , but no luck. Sango herd noises from the back she ran around and found kagome on the floor and saw someone standing above her.

Before sango could run then the mysterious person made a mad dash towards her grabbing her by the hair and banging her head into the side of the old run down house. Leaving sango unconscious.

Sango and Kagome didn't realize they were being dragged into a house of horrors and there nightmare would begin as soon as their eyes would open.


	2. Your own personal hell

Chapter 2 : Welcome To Your Own Personal Hell

Sango awoke to the sound of an iron clad door closing. He stood there towering over sango , she quickly scoured the room the others weren't in sight.

" I'm going to have fun doing this. " whilst slamming sango onto the floor, he savagely ripped her clothes.

" I'll make you mine tonight. " she could smell the booze on his breath.

Sango had not realized his pants had been unbuttoned since the start. He forced her legs open and thrusts into her hard breaking her hymen.

" A virgin huh , my lucky day i don't get much of your kind anymore." shippo said with a sick twisted grin.

All on sango's mind was ... miroku would never want anything to do with her ever again.

Shippo pulled out spraying his seed on her heat, he threw her an old rag.

"Clean up , or else I'll clean it for you."

Once sango was alone she broke down in tears.

" I was saving my self for him. " is all she could say.

Shippo made his way back to the room filled with his other prizes.

" WHERE'S SANGO YOU MONSTER !?" kagome screamed on the verge of tears.

" Keep talking to me like that and you can join her ." shippo stated nonchalantly.

kagome tried to swallow the lump in her throat . She watched as he left the room with a bucket of water along with a dirty old night gown , something moved in the corner of the cage it was a girl that looked familiar but kagome couldn't make out her face.

" Kagome is that you? " the voice whispered.

" Wait ... rin is that you ?!" kagome cried frantically.

" Auntie kagome i've missed you so much " rin sobbed.

Kagome stared down at her niece " We have been looking for you we never forgot about you sesshomaru has searched non stop. "kagome said.

" Rin ?"

Rin looked up " Yes kagome-Chan. " rin said innocently.

" Did ..did...did he touch you? " kagome stuttered, rin was about to speak but shippo spoke instead .

" I am not that much of a monster to touch a child i only rape young women in their twenties they're so energetic but when I'm done with them they break into pathetic pieces of nothing." shippo laughed. Kagome hadn't heard him come back in.

" YOU MONSTER I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL BECAUSE IF YOU THINK WE WON'T BE FOUND YOUR -" kagome cut her sentence short as she saw sango behind shippo , He opened the cage and sango limped in clutching her shoulder's as if she were about to fall apart. Kagome ran to sango's side.

" Sango are you okay ?" sango collapsed in kagome's arm and started sobbing.

" What did he do to you sango? " kagome whispered as she started to cry her self.

" Isn't it obvious i raped her and after i was finished with her all she could say was miroku won't want me anymore. " shippo laughed.

Sango just cried and cried until she fell asleep.

" Gome ?"

" Yes rin ." kagome said.

" Will sango be okay ? " rin asked.

" I don't know rin , I'm...I'm not even sure if I'm okay. " she whispered.

" We're going to die aren't we?" rin said as stared to bawl again.

" Rin don't cry we will get out of this don't worry I'm sure uncle inuyasha , sesshomaru and miroku are looking for us right now. " kagome reassured rin. Rin soon fell asleep next to sango on kagome's lap , she stared down at their tear stained faces and she was more angry than sad.

" Why ? " kagome whispered.

" Hmm " shippo hummed.

" WHY KIDNAP US WHY TAKE US... especially rin she's only ten years old. " kagome wept trying to keep herself together.

" Huh... why you ask well i will tell you why. " shippo said pulling up a chair.

" Well kagome i was going to use the girl for ransom because i know her father is extremely wealthy but , then you two came along and you are also wealthy. " shippo explained bored.

" You did this for money."  
>kagome whimpered.<p>

" Pretty much ." shippo replied .

" THEN WHY DID YOU RAPE SANGO ?!" kagome wailed almost awaking the two sleeping people in her lap.

" I'm not going to lie to you i raped her because i felt like it . Ka-go-me." shippo affirmed .

" Do not say my name you do not deserve to talk to another human being. " kagome rebutted.

" You're a feisty one i should've raped you instead , you and your false hope is so amusing " shippo remarked.

" You will see , i will get us out of here even if it kill's me. " kagome shot back.

" Hahaha ... You can try. " shippo rendered as he disappeared into a back room.

" We will escape this terrible place no matter what... "


	3. Where could they be

Chapter 3 : WHERE THE HELL COULD THEY BE !

" Inuyasha you need to calm down. " miroku said.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN THEY COULD BE DEAD IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE, and... and we haven't even found rin yet. "

" Inuyasha are you crying ? " miroku asked in disbelief .

" Yes i'm crying you moron one of my best friends your wife and the girl i love and my niece are all missing miroku how could you not cry. " inuyasha said.

" HEY YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT SHOWING EMOTIONS TOWARDS MY MISSING FRIENDS YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ... well i do inuyasha the police said they are doing everything they can " miroku said.

" Miroku it's been three weeks since they last called us." inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha just promise me one thing. "

" What ? " inuyasha groaned.

" Wait ... just wait another two weeks three tops. " miroku said hopefully.

" What how could you ask me that , they could be dead by then. " inuyasha said surprised.

" JUST PROMISE ME !" miroku yelled.

" Fine i will wait three weeks " inuyasha let out a sigh of defeat.

" Thank you inuyasha. " miroku said.

" But if we do not here from the police in time i'm going to look for them and there is nothing you can do to stop me. " inuyasha said sternly.

Shippo entered the room throwing sango to the floor giving her a rag and another dirty gown.

" You're a monster you've been rapeing her for the last three weeks leave her alone. " kagome said tearing up.

" I do what I want when I want and you should stop worrying about empty shell that was once your friend and eat something because lately , that little tantrum your always throwing won't stop me from rapring her unles you want to take her place. " shippo said.

" Of course I don't " kagome shuttered.

" Good because the next time you sass me about your friend, it'll be you going into that room. " shippo said throwing a now fully clothed sango into the cage.

" Well since no one has come looking for you three yet I'll have to send the a little something. " shippo said , shippo grabbed his pocket knife and entered the cage.

He took rin by the hand.

" DON'T TOUCH HER ! " kagome yelled.

" Shut your mouth " shippo said fanning her off. Shippo looked at rins middle finger.

" what a pretty ring " shippo said.

Then all of a sudden cut it off. A blood curtling scream was sent through the air , kagome was shocked to the point wher She could not move she could just look at her bleeding niece on the cold concreate floor then it hit her.

Before shippo could continue his mutalation kagome jumped up and tried to wrestle shippo for the blade. Kagome was knocked against the wall.

" You just made a big mistake I'll be back for you and your friend later. " shippo said exiting the cage and entering another room .

Shippo returned with a first aid kit and threw it into the wet damp cage , instantly kagome rushed to rins side she bandaged her severed finger the best she could .

This time shippo came back with a camera and pliers.

" what are you going to do with those? " kagome gulped.

" You will see. " shippo said nonchalantly .

He entered the cage once more but approached sango instead he cut off sangos ponytail .

" It's your turn little mouse. " shippo said stooping down infront of kagome she scooted away from him but her effort went to waist as shebumped into a wall.

" Say ah little mouse." shippo said.

" Bite me " kagome whispered.

" You shouldn't have said that " shippo retorted.

He took a handfull of kagome's blond hair and draggeether into the next room sango or rin were to afraid to protest against his actions.

" NO NO get off me " kagome cried , shippo ignored her pleas and chained her up against the wall.

" Shut your mouth I'm not going to rape you to stay still " shippo said.

" Fine. " kagome said in defeat

Shippo walked towards kagome, pliers in hand he pulled off kagome's fingernail.

"AHHHH what is wrong with you " kagome breathed

" I need to let them know that someone has you so I can get my money each of you will get me millions I mean wife of wealthy lawyer miroku houshi , daughter of wealthy business man sesshomaru Takahashi , and girlfriend of movie star inuyasha Takahashi that's a lot of money. " shippo said cuting a piece of kagome's hair and raping her finger nail in it.

" So we're just money in your eyes ?" kagome asked.

" No all three of you are expendable and disposable. " shippo said as he left the room entering with dingo in one arm and rin in the other the two were chained up just as kagaome was.

" Say cheese. " shippo chimed as the three looked up teary eyed.

" Yea that's a nice picture they will send someone to look for you guys in no time. " shippo said .

" Kagome are we going to die here? " sango whispered.

" Of corse not some one is going to find us ... I know we'll be found … I hope. "


	4. First attempt

Chapter 4: first attempt

" Little mouse it's time to wake up little mouse. " kagome eyes fluttered open.

" What is this where am i !? "

" I told you not to test me little mouse, now look where you've ended on an iron table with your legs spread wide open " she didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling , she could hear it.

" Please don't do this , i promise i'll listen from now on please I'm begging you don't do this " kagome's sobbing landed on deaf ears.

" Aww poor little mouse , you should have listened when i told you to " he kissed her forehead , which only made her sob harder. He slid his hand down her bare thigh , causing her to shudder. She pleaded and plead which earned her a hard slap to the face.

" You are mine now , do you understand that little mouse. I will break you before you leave this place. " Kagome watched as he grabbed a pair of scissors from a table covered with tools. Shippo cut the sides of her panties next her brazier , and all kagome could do was watch and bawl silently.

" Please I'm begging you I'm sorry I'm so so sorry , i'll listen from now on " she said between sobs.

" What you're saying to me is going through one ear and out the other " he discarded her undergarments in the trash.

" you have the prettiest nipples i have ever seen , your pussy does not disappoint me either. " He flicked he clitoris causing a whimper to emit from her lips. He twirled his fingers around he labia , plunging his fingers deep within her flicking her g-spot. Kagome could only watch as her tears flowed more and more. He placed his lips on hers rough and hard delving his tongue into her mouth. Kagome bit down hard on shippo's lip.

" Oh you're going to wish you never did that " he laughed that deep scratchy laugh of his , it sent shivers down her spine. Shippo grabbed the hammer and the nail , placed it on kagome's palm and slammed the hammer down hard.

" AHHHHHHHHHH ! "

" Oh poor little mouse it seems you've passed out , i guess our fun will have to continue later " he placed another rough kiss on her lips , and began to clean her up.

" Sango do you think kagome-chan is okay. "

" Rin I'm sure she's okay " sango knew it wasn't right to lie , but it was the only way to comfort rin. Shippo entered the room carrying kagome , and placed her in the wheelchair next to the cage.

" You monster what have you done to her ?! "

" You're lucky sango thanks to your friend you won't have to be my playmate this today , you have little mouse to thank for that. "

" Her name is kagome ... you're a monster why can't you just let us go. "

He smiled " I haven't gotten my money yet , i'll be mailing your um gifts out today. "

" Gifts ? you mean the parts of our body you stole. "

" Just be glad all i took was your hair , you're very feisty today sango. Keep it up and i will take you back to our playpen and teach you a lesson." Sango stayed shut , as much as she wanted to stand up for herself and her friend , she hated the play pen.

" I'll be back later , these gifts aren't going to mail themselves , and kagome here should be knocked out for the rest of the day. I gave her enough tranquilizer to kill a horse. " Sango watched as he left the room , locking the door behind him. She heard a car the car engine reeve up and the car sped off. Kagome instantly jumped up , making her way over to the garbage and shoving her fingers down her throat. Throwing up the pills shippo had given her.

" Oh my god kagome , you're all right. What are you doing ? "

" Sango I'm finding us a way out of here. " Kagome grabbed the pliers from the toolbox under then workbench. She clipped the lock on the cage , sango limped out and rin followed suit.

" Kagome-chan what do we do now ? " rin whimpered.

Kagome looked around for an answer " There's a window , it looks like only rin could fit through it. "

Kagome brought rin close " Rin sweetheart , i need you to do me a favor. A very big favor. You're going to have to be a big girl okay. "

" What do you need me to do Kagome-chan ? "

" Auntie kagome is going to need you to climb through that window and run. Run until you find help then keep running " kagome's tears were flowing freely now " run and keep on running don't stop even until your feet bleed. Whatever you do don't get caught. Promise me you will make it rin , promise me. "

" I promise i can do this , rin will be your hero i will get you out of here and we'll all live happily ever after " rins eyes were brimming with hot tears. Their heads all snapped in the direction of the car pulling up into the driveway.

" Come rin quickly now go , go and remember what i told you. " Rin shimmied her way through the window , sango and kagome watched her run off into the night , without being seen. Maybe this would work after all sango thought.

The two heard the latch open from the other side of the door , kagome gripped the pliers harder and held them close. Then the door swung open.

" Well well well , look what we have here. It looks like you two-... wheres the other one !? , WHERE IS SHE !"

Sango And Kagome smiled " Gone " they both said in unison.


	5. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone

" Gone ... what the hell do you mean gone. "

Kagome laughed a hollow laugh " Gone as in you'll never see her again , gone as in you've lost this game someone will find me and sango. "

Sango followed along " This time you'll be the one that's sorry , you have no choice but to let us go. "

" HaHahaha , you think it's that easy ? It seems as though you two don't realize who's in charge. Kagome maybe you need another hole in your hand , or maybe you and sango need to be taken to the play pen ... together. Yes that's it .. we will see who will be sorry. "

The twosome watched as shippo left the room slamming the door shut behind him. Sango was shaking all over , she could even stand. She slowly sunk to her knees , crying an endless trail of tears.

Kagome shook sango , trying to snap her out of her trance " Sango what's wrong what happened ... what is the play pen ? "

She lowered her head , her messy bangs casting a shadow over her face.

" The play pen is where... he play's with us."

" Sango you aren't making any sense , Us ? who's us ? "

" I'm sorry kagome ... I'm not allowed to talk about it , I'm sorry kagome I'm so so sorry , i didn't know he'd bring you there. I never meant- i should have stopped you , we shouldn't have let rin go."

" Sango we'll be okay , this play pen he's talking about can't be as terrible as you say it is. I think you're exaggerating. "

" I AM NOT EXAGGERATING ! ... you'll see ... just wait you'll see. "

Sango's eyes were as hallow as she was ... she was to far gone .. sago was broken. There was no bringing her back ... not this time.

Kagome's (P.O.V)

I heard the car rolling onto the driveway , which meant **he** was back. Sango had crawled back into the cage and cried herself to sleep on the mats. I watched him walk back into the room , he was looking at me and i was looking at him. He locked the cage holding sango. The silence was terrifying ... i didn't know what was going to happen next.

" So , it seems it's just you and me now little mouse. come with me. "

" If i refuse ? "

" I will poke fish hooks through your eyelids attach them to fishing lines and hang you by them. "

I stood and walked along side him , the hallways we dark. The floor was wet and sticky and it had a terrible smell. We were walking for about a minute or so until we reach a door , the sign read play pen.

" We're here little mouse. "

" I-i don't want to go in there. "

" Hmm alright ... i can do it right here. "

I slowly back away " Do it ? Do what , what are you talking about ? " Next thing i knew i was pressed up against the wall and his hands were around my throat... i thought i was going to die , but i realized i was only being pinned down. I felt something cold press up against the side of my neck. It was a knife.

" If you move i'll kill you. "

" W-what are you doing. " i was shaking all over now.

" Now little mouse slowly lay on the floor. " I did as i was told.

" Good now pull up your nightgown." I did as i was told , i'd do anything so i wouldn't have to go in that room. I watched him as he unbutton hi pants and dropped them around his ankles. i could see _**it**_ poking out his short , but he dropped those too. He started rubbing against me , i could feel him getting harder by the second. All i could do was weep silently.

He began whispering in my ear " How does that feel little mouse , do you like that. Don't worry i'll be gentle with you you're special. " i felt disgusted , not only with him but myself. The feel of his hot breath on my ear made me sick but .. it also turned me on. He shoved in me hard and fast it was the most ... amazing thing i'd ever felt... what is wrong with me.

" I know it feels good little mouse , you don't have to hide it. " I felt so dirty .. how could i be enjoying this ... he was right i couldn't hide it. The harder and faster he pounded the more amazing i felt , and when he rapped his mouth around my nipple it sent me over the edge... i didn't realize i began moaning until he kissed me. I didn't want this to stop. It felt to good , they way he grabbed a fist full of my hair , the way he pounded into me. I've never felt so nostalgic in my life , i unconsciously dug my nails in his back he was the best i've ever had. i'd almost reached my limit i could tell he was almost there too. A few more moans , kisses and thrusts. We'd cum at the same time.

I could feel his seed seeping out of me. There were so many words i could have chosen to describe how i felt , but the first to pop into my head was ... ashamed.

He pecked me on the lips " Don't move little mouse i'll be back. "

I don't think i could move , even if i wanted to. He returned with a bucket of water and a rag .. he started to clean all traces of his seed from in me. Then i felt the most wonderful sensation , he had flicked his tongue across my clit ... it made me moan and only want him all over again ...


	6. You've Got Mail

Chapter 6 : You've Got Mail

Inuyasha frantically dialed Shesshomaru's number , messing up three times in the process. He couldn't stop his hand from shaking.

Shesshomaru's (P.O.V)

" Who in their right mind would call me at 3:00 in the morning. "

" Shesshomaru ... "

" You'd better have a good reason for calling me this late , you idiot. "

" Just ... get over here as soon as you can .. please. " The line went dead after that. Why did he sound so distraught , Inuyasha never says please. Might as well go see what all the commotion is about.

***Normal (P.O.V)***

Shesshomaru pulled into inuyasha's driveway to see him sitting on his front porch.

" Inuyasha , what possessed you to call me over here in the middle of the night ?"

" Here " Inuyasha handed shesshomaru the manila envelope. Shesshomaru opened the envelope , and instantly dropped it upon seeing the contents. All he managed to hold onto was the single polaroid picture that was attached to the envelope.

Shesshomaru felt the tear well up in his eyes , they threatened to fall " I-it's them "

" He want money shesshomaru , ten million yen for each. "

" THEN WE'LL PAY ... I'll do anything to get rin back , to get them all back. "

" No ! ... Shesshomaru we will not pay. "

" What the hell are you saying , i refuse to just leave them ! "

" We won't pay but i'll tell you what we will do , we go find this mother fucker and make him pay for what he's done. Why are we going to make him pay because that envelope is filled with there body parts ... take the note he wrote and read it. "

" _Hi my name is ... well you can not know my name now can you that would make things very difficult for me. But you can know me as the one who has taken those closest to you. You're probably wondering where are they what's he doing to them. Well .. i'll tell you what i've been doing to them. Rin is just a child so i left her alone , she could handle my ... package. Sango i raped her a few time for about three weeks. Then kagome my little mouse caught my eye. She enjoys our fun time , you don't have to believe me. Ask her yourself after they've been returned to you. Now i want ten million yen for each , left under the Goshiboku tree in izayoi's forest. There will be a cassette tape press play , it will tell you their location. You will do this in three weeks time._

" Inuyasha -"

" Don't tell me what he did to them ... i don't want to know. Miroku nearly tore the house apart .. i don't want to know what it says. "

Shesshomaru blinked the tears away " We shall make him pay , for what he's done. "

"Alright. Come in , miroku's waiting. We start planning tonight. "


	7. Message Received!

Chapter 7 : Message Received!

Shippo's ( P.O.V)

" The grief and anger plastered on their faces just warmed my heart. If only the new how close their loved ones actually were ... time to go back home , I'm on my way.

***Kagome's (P.O.V)***

I hadn't moved from my spot in the hallway , part of me wanted to die but the other half wanted shippo to come back and teach me another lesson. I don't know what to do anymore , my heart wants to go back to inuyasha but my body ... wants to stay. What the hell is wrong with me i need to be strong , not only for me but for sang and rin. I got up slowly i couldn't walk right i was to sore. All the doors were locked , it had taken me a while to get back to Sango.

*** Normal (P.O.V)***

" Sango , wake up ! , we have to get out of here. "

" Oh god kagome you're alright .. did he take you into the play pen .."

" No he didn't' do anything to me I'm alright. "

" Why not ? "

" Excuse me ?

" WHat makes you so special ..." Sango rapped her hands around kagome's throat.

" S-sango .. w-what are you doing. "

" Maybe if you're gone he'll treat me better .. i'll be is little mouse. " kagome stretched for the crowbar lying on the floor. She managed to grab it some how , hitting sango on the side of the head. Knocking her unconscious. Sango wasn't sango anymore he'd broken her she was to far gone.

" Well well well , looks like you to had a little spat " he checked sango's pulse " But don't worry little mouse she's still alive. So while she's taking her little nap .. what do you say we go and have some fun. " He started flicking kagome's clit , making her eyes roll back. He left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her shoulder.

Kagome shoved him away , she hung her head low " Please .. stop .. i don't want this. "

Shippo rapped his hands around her waist pulling her close " On contra-re little mouse , your body wants this but heart belongs to inuyasha. " kagome nodded her head up & down.

Shippo chuckled " Alright little mouse , i'll leave you alone for now. The got the package i sent them. The were very upset , especially shesshomaru and miroku? Sheesh the guy need anger management. Oh if you're still hoping rin wasn't with them . Nothing with her in the newspaper , she hasn't been found she's probably dead somewhere. Oh well no skin off my back i'll still get my money." Kagome felt her hot tears brimming , she refused to let them spill. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction she blinked them away.

" No she's alive .. i know it. Rin is a fighter she would never give up especially when it comes to her family. She will get help."

" What ever helps you sleep at night little mouse. " With that he left the room , with sango.


End file.
